The invention herein pertains to covers for ventilation caps and particularly pertains to covers for ventilation caps of recreational vehicles (RVs), motor homes, campers and other vehicles having roof vents.
Recreational and other vehicles are provided with air ventilation openings to facilitate the entry of fresh air into the vehicle. Such openings are typically located along the top surface of the vehicle and various types of caps are provided to cover the air vent openings during inclement weather and vehicle storage. Standard air vent caps pivot and have a manually operated mechanism for opening and closing as needed. Thus, when opened fresh air and light enters the vehicle to a desired degree. Screens are often used to prevent insect and debris entry and must be periodically cleaned or replaced when they become clogged. Also, it is not unusual for the vent cap lid and/or mechanism to become damaged and require periodic maintenance.
To alleviate some of the above-described problems, vent cap covers have been devised in the past which allow some air entry, usually along the rear thereof. Certain of these prior art vent cap covers have been molded or formed in one piece and thus require removal in order to maintain the vent cap. Other prior vent cap covers-require additional attachments, other than the attachments conventionally used by the standard vent caps for proper mounting on the RV roof.
In view of the problems and disadvantages of installing and using conventional prior roof vent cap covers, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a two-piece vent cap cover which allows easy viewing, opening and accessibility to the contained vent cap.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a molded vent cap cover made from durable polymeric materials having a streamlined shape with a relatively short front and a relatively high rear for aerodynamic purposes and fuel economy.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a vent cap cover which includes a transparent upper section hingedly joined to the lower, louvered section for maximum air flow for easy observation of the vent cap when closed and convenient external access for repair of the vent cap.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The invention herein pertains to a vent cap cover for a recreational or other vehicle and method of using the same. The RV vent cap cover is used in combination with a typical manually operated roof vent cap which can be opened or closed for air entry as desired, even during inclement weather. The vent cap cover consists of a transparent upper section hingedly joined to a lower section having a plurality of rear and side vents. The vent cap cover has a streamlined appearance to prevent or reduce air resistance during traveling. The upper section of the vent cap cover can be opened by lifting the upper section and the contained vent cap is then easily accessible. During installation no special tools are required as the base of the vent cap cover is positioned over the housing of the vent cap and slots in the vent cap cover base are aligned with fastener holes in the vent cap housing for convenient installation. The method of maintaining the vent cap is simplified as such work can be performed on the exterior of the recreational or other vehicle without requiring entry into the vehicle.